US 2007/0158200 A1 describes what is called an “EFAB” process by Microfabrica. Within the scope of this method, a multitude of layers is sequentially applied onto a substrate. Therein, each of the layers preferably contains at least one sacrificial material and one structure material. This technology has advantage some situations in that almost any three-dimensional structures can be produced. Since the structure is generated by means of galvanic metal deposition, however, the choice of metals and alloys is limited. In particular, metals that are used in medical engineering, such as tantalum or platinum, cannot be deposited or can only be deposited with thin layer thicknesses by means of electrochemical processes. As an alternative, it is possible to apply compact layers of the structure material by sputtering. This, however, has turned out to be disadvantageous in that, while the metals are being deposited by physical gas phase depositions—such as sputtering—parts of the sacrificial material penetrate into the structure material by diffusion. In structures that are used in medical engineering, however, such contaminants cannot be accepted because, often, use is made of sacrificial materials which are not biocompatible.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.